The Beast and the Harlot
by MysticalmanAsh
Summary: When a fairy banned from Fairy World finds herself stranded in Anti-Fairy World, she is offered a second chance at magic, at one shady cost. ACxOC Oneshot


A/N: Asellus Primus= a group of stars. I just wanted a cool magical name. [And yes, it's altered.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or any associated characters. [I would, however, keep Timmy, Poof and Anti-Cosmo in my closet forever if I could help it.]

---

"Charged with the abusal of power within Fairy Court and treason, Ashellus Primus is found guilty, and is sentenced to banishment," the gavel sounded, making it official. I scoffed. The council has always consisted of fools anyway.

"Where am I going?" I asked lowly. The old honor only scratched his face and without wanting to think for himself told me, "I'll leave that up to your prosecutor." My prosecutor? That's right, I wondered who in their right mind charged me to begin with. I didn't intentionally do anything wrong. So I was throwing my weight around, but that's expected when you give anybody a title...

I was at the Fairy Academy for a number of years, reading up on my politics. After my first year, I sought an internship at City Hall, and before graduation, I was offered a seat on the council. Deciding against ever becoming a Godparent, I took the job. The situation of bonding and uprooting really didn't sound like something I wanted to bear for all of eternity. So this was the best a life with no children would get.

I considered Fairy World the happiest place in the universe, and wanted to keep it that way, that's the only other reason I took the position. In a feeble attempted to get what I wanted, I used my title to the best of my ability, to prefect Fairy World in ways I thought were called for. Little did I know, everything had to pass with another government official, whom most people had an issue with, Jorgen Von Strangle. His strict 'no fun' policy attacked my bills and propositions, and after becoming fed up with not getting through to him, I contacted a neighboring macrocosm where a shady fellow who introduced himself to me as HP would teach me to exploit the loopholes I needed to pass whatever it was _I_ wanted, whenever I wanted, without question (which was apparently treason).

Soon afterward, I became obsessed with the shady end of politics, and wanted more. I wanted Jorgen's job, no, not just that, I wanted to rule, I wanted to ambush the system and come out of seemingly nowhere and have everyone question "Where did she come from?" and not "What is she going to do for us?" because frankly, what I was going to do for them was none of their concern.

I looked around intently, and rolled my eyes as I realized that none other than Jorgen was my mentioned prosecutor, who would decide my fate. I knew right away he wasn't going to go easy on me. I heard his harsh accent state,

"Tough break, it's too bad you couldn't keep your bearing. That's the difference between you and me. The Fairies who end up banished are my favorite cases, but as you can tell, I've been looking forward to this one for a long time," he leaned in real close to me as he said this, probably for emphasis, but it just made me angrier, so I turned away, fuming. He continued, "and boy, do I have a special place for you."

After being escorted from the court, my limbs were bound, and my eyes were overlain with cloth. I cooperated, expecting the worst. If I freed myself and continued to reside here in Fairy World, it would be completely undercover, and fugitive-esque, and I was far too paranoid already to live a life like that. Forlorn, I tried once more to get an answer,

"Where am I going?" My voice cracked.

"Where all the corrupt Fairies like yourself go. You'll either become one of them, or they will just pick you apart," Jorgen answered, finally victorious, and he was indeed, eating this all up.

And with that, I was bowled over, I didn't know where I was going. My wand and crown were gone, taken by force before I was convicted, and my wings had been clipped. I'm not considering myself a fallen angel of any sort, I belive that stuff is foolish, for they would grow back, but for now, there was nothing I could do about this decent. It had all gone away, the promising political future, in the happy home of Fairy World. Maybe Jorgen was where he was for a reason; everything was the way it should be there, there was no need for any change or maintenance like I waned to enforce so badly. My head suddenly filled with regret, something I've never experienced, and I felt the blindfold resting on my face soften as my underlying eyes welled up with tears. If my time were up, I would have lived out a semi-wonderful life, but if I survived this diminution, I would have to begin live anew. But how?

The air that had been whipping around me suddenly thickened and it became hard to breathe. I gasped for a breath as a stray rope from my wrists snagged itself on a tree. It snapped and I fell to the hard ground, feeling all of the air escape from my body in one blow. With newly free hands, I grabbed the fold off of my face. Gasping once more, I took a good look around at where I had ended up.

It would be no exaggeration to say that everything here was dead. The trees were bare, black and fragile, the ground had nothing growing out of it except for a few dismembered roots, which were also, dead. The sky seemed almost too dark, and the clouds overdressed the stars I loved so much to look at. I quickly untied my legs, and stood, abruptly,

"Damn it!" I furiously exclaimed at nothing but myself, "You got yourself in this mess Primus, you power-hungry whore! Now look around you! Everything here is dead but you!" I stomped forth, not looking for anything in particular, just exerting built in pressure. "By the time someone is as unstable as you comes around again and gets sent here, you'll be dead too. It's over!" I struck a tree with weak arms, continuing to holler.

"Who said anything about being dead?"

I knew now that I had become unstable, but hearing things would be too much to take without totally cracking. I seized my senseless fit, and looked around slowly.

"Who... said that?" I asked slowly. I jumped when I swore I saw a shadow moving.

"'Ello, Clarice," was the answer I received. I shivered. It was an accented drawl that had that effect on anybody, I was sure of it. I became tense, and looked out the corner of my eye, where I would see him, a demon. No, I didn't believe in those either. But surely, if he weren't so familiar, I would have suddenly become a believer. He moved completely from the shadow he had been hiding in, and circled me, beaming creepily, exposing fangs that sent another shiver down my body.

"Where am I?" I asked, on edge.

"Why, don't you know?" He seemed to gasp, floating from one side of me to the other. It made me bubble with frustration, but it didn't show, "You're in Anti-Fairy World, dear, and oh my!" He laughed, "From the looks of things, we're complete opposites. We're going to have lots of fun now with a Fairy around," his accent began to stray, and he began to appear as if he were singing.

He began to invade my personal space, and things about him just made my skin crawl, as simple as that. Things like the deathly pale skin, or the fangs that beckoned as he spoke. They were obviously there for a reason.

"Anti-Fairy World? Really?" I questioned out loud, and began to laugh, "Of course! It only makes sense that the corrupt and mentally unstable end up here, that's why everything seems so ordinary back home at Fairy World. How many times does this happen around here, anyway?"

"I don't know, a few hundred, I suppose," he answered. I drooped my head. For a moment there, I felt something coming on, feeling... special. He continued, wrapping a cold arm around my shoulder "but you're the only one who's actually survived the fall."

"I-I don't even know who you are," I suddenly thought out loud.

"But Ashellus Primus, surely you know of me, Anti-Cosmo?" His voice rolled. I jumped away.

"But you know of _me_? How?!" I was shocked, and suddenly, mentally violated.

"I knew you were coming. After I talked with a partner of mine, Head Pixie, I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd be falling to your doom! I was going to take you in, because, my dear, I hate to brag, but I am the brightest one here," He laughed, floating about me some more. That made a little more sense. And frankly, after giving it some thought, I liked that idea. I would stay here with the Anti-Fairies, life their life, and become one. Just as Jorgen himself had predicted.

"So," he started again, "the more I expected your company, the more I pitied you. I'm giving you two options, child," he extended the darkened wand he had been handling, handle-first and continued, "I'm offering you the magic you once had but, if you take this wand now, you will serve me and no one else, forever. However, if you choose not to, you will stay out here to rot. The choice is yours."

I thought over my options and figured that the best thing I could do was to take him up on his offer instead of being left to perish on my own, but it felt so wrong. I considered it with my eyes, looking him up and down as he floated above me, waiting for my response. He was awfully shady, but dashing too. _Alright, I thought, I'll do it. They'll see. Those fools never gave me the chance that's being handed over to me right this very second_.

"Very well, Anti-Cosmo," I took the wand without a second thought, "I accept."

"Super!" This made him giggle with a happiness I would have least expected from him.

The feeling of this much power in my hands was something I had forgotten the feel of, and it was amazing to have that back. A maniacal laugh escaped his throat, and I felt myself doing the same. And with that, my new life had began. Why, as far as I'm concerned, they only did me a favor. It's defenitely a shame Fairy World will be facing us as a team later. Much, Much later.

_This is where I was meant to be._


End file.
